It Was A Good Pancake Day
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: Caution! This may suck! Read at your own risk! Faye and Trevor are roommates at AS University. Summary sucks. Find out more in the story!


**A.N. This story is set in world of Pokemon. Although they don't show any sign of Pokemon being there. It's simple! I turned every Pokemon in Anthro! So basically, everyone is human. And so are my two OCs.**

* * *

**Faye's POV**

"Ughh, pfffffffft. This pillow has feathers all over it!" I complained.

"Trevoooooor! The pillows are too fluffy again!" My voice raised to somewhat a nagging mom voice.

Trevor arrives and bows, after that he proceeds to clean the pillows before-

"Wait! No, bad Trevor! Be a good little Trevor and put on your maid uniform." I ordered. It was always like this when we started being roommates at AS University. At first he was friendly and stuff, and then he started being cool and manly during our second year here. It was very funny too. When it was midterms, he ran out-

"Is this okay, mistress?" Trev snapped me out of my thoughts.

I could see he was already dressed. His uniform was a Miku wig, some compliments to Ponds and Maybelline facial products, Rin hairpins on each side, standard Lolita clothing, gray stockings and Lolita boots. I could say he was cute, but he'd say he isn't, and then later blush at the thought.

"Mwahahaha, now fix those pillows. After you're done, make me pancakes, with the "Special" treatment." I winked.

He cringed and proceeded to fluff the pillows. And I think I heard him say "Shit" though.

Oh, and also, my name is Faye Rivera and Trevor's full name is Trevor Lee.

I went out of my room to take a shower. The water was warm and cooling. These are one of the moments when I deeply think about what I did in my life, and then end up spending a half hour in the shower.

So I got out and went up again; I see he fluffed the pillows well, and the floor was spotless, I guess he swept it too. I dried myself and got dressed. It was just a normal day, I was wearing my white Forever Alone Meme shirt and denim shorts. I also wore my white Converse sneakers with my Hello Motherf***ers Cap. I got down and saw he was about to deliver his long-awaited "special" treatment. I sat down and clapped twice. Now here's the special treatment.

"Milady, welcome to Faye's Maid Café. Would you like to have a meal or a drink?" Trevor tried his best to sound lady-like. His eye was twitching and he was trying to smile, like he was trying to hold a brick down someone.

"I'll have the Thursday special, Heart Pancakes with Maple Syrup and a Chocolate beverage on the side." I ordered.

"Oh and don't forget the treatment for the regulars!" I suddenly remembered.

I continued humiliating him with tea parties, dolls and lady conversations.

So fast forward and stuff, Trevor changed his maid uniform with something even more dashing. He wore a shirt with a necktie design with a black jacket and black ripped jeans. He got his black and green DC sneakers with his hair styled with /bench Clay Doh.

"Ready to go, Faye?"

"Well why shouldn't I be ready? We're already 10 minutes late for class."

"Then fuck it let's run this shit."

I giggled a bit before we raced to our respective classes.

* * *

So my schedule was Nihongo (Ohayo!), Chemistry, Economics and Linguistics, After that, lunch came. I saw a girl hitting on Trevor, it wasn't me to just march over there and tell her to back off. But here's what happened.

"So Trevor, wanna come and bang at my dorm Friday night? I have some friends over," She lustily winked.

"I'm sorry but Trevor is going on a date with me Friday night, right Trevor?" My eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Y-Yeah Camille, Faye and I are going on a date, so back off." Camille rolled her eyes and left.

"Phew, thanks Faye, I would've been dead meat if it wasn't for you. But I was wondering.."

Oh no, here it comes. .

"Would you go on.."

I predicted his words.

"A date with me?"

"Yeah, sure fine. As long as we're going as friends right?"

"But Faye, I have something to tell yo-"

The bell rang.

"Nevermind, see you Friday night!"

I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. What?! Why now?!

I ignored the thought and went home. I better get ready for tomorrow..

* * *

I was standing infront of Pancake House at SM. Trev said we'd meet here at 10; Seems he's running late again.

"Tssss. Typical Trev." I whispered to myself.

10 minutes later.

"Hey Faye! I'm sorry I was late! It's because of this rat! It was running around and-" I shushed him with my finger.

"It doesn't matter now, as long as you're here. ." I hugged him. I could feel his face heating up.

"Well, let's g-go inside and eat." He mumbly said.

So we ordered our pancakes and quietly ate.

"Faye, I've been meaning to tell you, there's this girl I like and. ." My heart broke.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's sweet, funny and-" It can't be.

"No!" I slammed the table.

"Faye, what's wrong? Are you mad or something? You can tell me!" Trevor tried to calm me down.

"B-Because-" Tears started streaming down my face. The waiters and waitresses looked at the scenario.

"Because what?!'

"Because I like you!" I screamed out.

"Y-You w-what?!"

"I said I like you, you dumb idiot. It started yesterday but I couldn't hold it anymore!"

"B-But I-"

"No! Now you like another girl, not me anymore. I never really got this feeling before. Your heart is being shattered into pieces? No!"

"And-and" I broke down and sobbed.

"Faye, I wasn't finished yet." Trev comforted me.

"Faye, I was planning to confess to you today. So I guess we know that we love each other now." He patted my back. My heart leapt.

"S-So, you like me after all?" I was beginning to smile.

"Y-Yeah, and I took you here because maybe you didn't like those half-baked pancakes yesterday." He blushed.

"Oh you, it's fine." I smiled.

"After all. . .it was a good pancake."

* * *

**A.N. Posting one of my old stories seems like bad idea. :/ Well, bye anyways! Read!**


End file.
